Devices, which adopt chemical means to generate light, have been used for many years. Such chemiluminescent lighting devices can be used for many purposes, including novelty uses, for example, a glow necklace and a luminous stick used by the participants of a party or concert.
The present invention is aimed at developing a chemiluminescent lighting device which can be combined with a glass such that the glass can look more attractive with the bright color. Many methods have been used to make a party or a public house have happy atmosphere. The inventor of the present invention intends to device a glass with chemiluminescent lighting device, particularly for use in a pub, so as to make happy atmosphere.